gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't You Want Me
Don't You Want Me by The Human League is featured in Blame It on the Alcohol, the fourteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine and Rachel. They perform this song on the stage in Rachel's basement after a drunk kiss during a game of "Spin the Bottle" at "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza." Rachel drunkenly announces that her new duet partner will be Blaine, and leans into a noticeably disturbed Kurt, laughing hysterically. During the song it is seen that Mercedes is sitting and watching them happily, Tina and Mike are both dancing crazily, Santana and Sam are both kissing with Quinn looking jealous, Brittany and Artie are cuddling with each other and making out while Lauren and Puck are both hugging each other. After this song, Rachel considers her interest in Blaine, and decides to act on it. This is also the first song that Blaine sings that is not related to Dalton Academy or The Warblers. This song was released as a single and was on Glee: The Music, Volume 5. Lyrics Blaine (echo): You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you... I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around, turned you into someone new Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you, But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, And I can put you back down too (too) Don't, (don't) don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, (don't) don't you want me? You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me Blaine and Rachel: It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Rachel: I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar That much is true, (true) But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you (thout you) The five years we have had have been such good times I still love you, (love you) But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own I guess it's just what I must do (I must do) Blaine: Don't, (Rachel: Don't,) don't you want me? (Rachel: don't you want me?) Blaine: You know I can't believe it Blaine and Rachel: When I hear that you won't see me. Don't, (Rachel: Don't,) Blaine: Don't you want me? (Rachel: don't you want me?) Blaine: You know I don't believe you Blaine and Rachel When you say that you don't need me. It's much too late to find. When you think you've changed your mind, You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? (Rachel: Baby!) Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? (Blaine: Baby!) Don't you want me, oh! Don't you want me, baby? (Blaine: O-oh!) Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Trivia *Brittany is wearing Artie's glasses, and Puck is wearing Lauren's glasses. Brittany and Artie have also traded shirts. *Rachel is seen wearing one of Mercedes' earrings during the performance, while Mercedes watches and wears the other. *At one point, when Blaine and Rachel sing the line "Don't you want me?," Santana answers "I want you! I do!" while she's right beside Sam. This happens after she spent almost the whole night professing her ownership over Sam in an alcohol-induced state of extreme jealousy. *This song was performed by Marissa and Samuel (Joe) for their music video in the fifth episode of the first season of The Glee Project. *This version is based on the cover by Swedish Euroband . *This is Rachel and Blaine's first duet. Gallery Don't_you_want_me_glee_copy.jpg Glee-Dont-You-Want-Me.png Glee-S02E14-03-640x360.jpg GLEES02E1404.jpg Rachel-darrin-dont-you-want-me.jpg CaptureDYWM1.PNG CaptureDYWM2.PNG CaptureDYWM3.PNG Tumblr_m630zuH0Ff1qiascco7_250.gif CaptureDYWM4.PNG CaptureDYWM5.PNG CaptureDYWM6.PNG CaptureDYWM7.PNG CaptureDYWM8.PNG 648218_1298475596650_full.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_You_Want_Me images (1)v.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_You_Want_Me don't you want me baby.png|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_You_Want_Me DYWMBartie.jpg DYWMBlaine.jpg DYWMFinn.jpg DYWMKurt.jpg DYWMRachel.jpg DYWMMercedes.jpg Tumblr m75q27W0KY1qari1to2 250.gif Tumblr m75q27W0KY1qari1to3 250.gif Tumblr m75q27W0KY1qari1to1 250.gif tumblr_mj05a0sRuk1qfcc9mo4_250.gif Dontyouwantme blainchel.gif Drunk blainchel.gif 122blainchel.gif 121blainchel.gif 123blainchel.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two